Nice To Upgrade Your Day
This is the sixth episode of Inferno's Adventures. Plot The screen fades to Galvan B. It shows Inferno's shp landing on Galvan B and a bunch of Galvans were looking up. No one knew what was going on at all, most ran screaming, some stood and awe, and even some screamed, but not ran, or ran but were to breathless to scream. The ship landed and Inferno and co. walked out. The rest of the Galvanic Mechamorphs. "Hi.........." Inferno said. They kept walking on. "SOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO, Volan what are we doing here?" Inferno whined. "I have a friend here." Volan responded. "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" Kyd said. "I wanted to come visit him." Volan said, and they both kept going. "SOOOOOOO?" Inferno and Kyd said at the same time. Finally, they reached an area with a little house that looked like the pattern on upgrade (referring to Ben 10 fans). Volan hit the door with his wings and a few minutes later, a shorter Galvanic Mechamoprh answered the door. A green tear was in his circular eye. "D-daa-ad, your-r friend is-is here." He said and ran away breaking into tears. A grown Galvanic Mechamorph came to the door. He also had green tears, but quickly cleaned himself up. "Hey, Volan, how ya doin'?" He asked. "Hello, Piratica, I'm doing fine, you?" Volan said. They all entered the house and every object had the pattern on it. "Woah." Inferno said and sat down. "What's the problem Piratica?" Volan asked. "It's just you know I had my son, Virus?" Piratica asked. "Yes, I knew him very well." Volan said. "Wel-ell they-they took hi-m a-aw-ay!" Piratica said. You could tell he was holding in tears and after he finished saying that, he broke into tears. Volan patted Piratica on the back. "Who?" Volan asked. "The Testers." Piratica said dramatically. "WE'LL SAVE YOUR SON!" Inferno said and jumped up from the chair. "YEAH, WE'RE ALWAYS UP FOR AN ADVENTURE!" Kyd said and raised a fist. Just then a little thing dashed past the chair who looked like Ship (Ben 10 Reference) "OH DOGGY!" Inferno yelled, raised his hands in the air, and ran after the Ship like creature. "I'll go get him." Kyd said, with his shoulders slumped, then walked after Inferno. "So, Can you-" Piratica said, but then Inferno cut him off. "DOGGY!" He said and chased the dog-like thing through the room Volan and Piratica were in. "INFERNO, GET BACK HERE!" Kyd said and ran after him. "So, Can you really?" Piratica asked. "Yeah, we sure can." Volan aswered. "T-thanks." Piratica said, with a sudden sound of relief. Kyd and his copies walked in with Inferno tied up and Kyd took away all his clones. He sat down normally on a different little chair and Inferno struggled. "Ok, let's go, see you later, Piratica." Volan said then Kyd followed Volan out, still carrying him tied up. They started walking out and down towards a weird area when Inferno broke free. "HAHAHA, I AM FREE, NOW TIME FOR DOGG-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY WHERE'S DOGGY!?" Inferno yelled. "We left, we're going on a mission." Kyd said. "YAY MISSION!" Inferno said and they walked and walked. The screen switched to a different seen and a text bar popped up saying "1 hour later". "UGH, I'M BORED!" Inferno whined. "Here we are." Volan said. "ADVENTURE!" Inferno put his fist into the air. There was an air vent like thing that they crawled into. "Ahhhhhh, we're like spies on a mission." Inferno said, putting up the gun hand. They crawled on a few shafts and finally looked down through one. There was a cylinder clear tube, holding a puddle of goo, that looked like the Galvanic Mechamorphs. "VIRUS!" Inferno shout whispered. "Yeah, no duh." Kyd said without looking up. There were aliens in heavy armor and gas masks and you couldn't even see a bare spot on their bodies. Soon the aliens left and Inferno, Kyd, and Volan slipped down. They stared at the tube. "Is he dead?" Inferno said and tapped the glass tube. "No, just either sleeping or he is tired from being tested on." Volan said. "Or I'm playing dead." said a new voice. The Galvanic Mechamorph had taken it's original shape. "Virus, we're here to save you!" Inferno said. "Yes, your dad sent us." Volan said, staring at a control panel. Inferno cut a hole in the tube by tracing a circle with his finger. "Thanks." Virus said. "No problem." Inferno said and smiled. Suddenly, those heavily armed aliens came back into with ray gun. "OH CRAAAAAAAP!" Inferno said. There was atleast 100. They started blasting freely, as did Inferno, Volan, and Kyd got up in that stuff and beat the crap out of them. Virus stood petrified. A blast went straight for him. Slow-mo. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inferno said as he leaped in front of Virus. A ray went in slow-mo, passing by Inferno's right shoulder, he slumped to the floor after he hit the wall. Virus was directly hit and now all pieces of him were starting to pop out like skyscrapers off his body (Like the beginning part of Lodestar's transformation). "NOOOOOO!" Infero said and the slow-mo wore off. Inferno's fire on his head grew greater. "YOU WILL NOT DO THIS!" Inferno yelled. A blast hit him and merely didn't have any effect. His fire grew blinding and the next thing you know.......... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! ATOMIC BOMB! The aliens were wiped out and Inferno stared at his own two hands. "COME ON!" Kyd yelled as the world came back into focus. Volan, Kyd, and two of kids clones were holding up Virus who had more pole things coming out of him. They ran down the hallway and the roof was falling. Inferno felt like he could do anything. They almost made it too the exit, then........... BOOOOOOOOM! Rocks fell on top of the entrance. Inferno, without thinking, shot out a blast that almost vaporized all of the rocks. No one questioned, but kept running. The base crashed and there was smoke and debris falling everywhere. The screen fades to Virus with the poles shooting out of him on the house floor. Piratica was wide-eyed, along with his other son and wife. "What happened to him?" Piratica asked. "They shot him with a ray blaster, trust me sir I tried to take the bullet for him, but the shot just missed me." Inferno explained. Piratica stood over his son. Suddenly, Inferno's eyes lit up, his hand jolted out ontop of Virus. There was a blinding flash, then poof. Virus was sitting there, barely conscious. Virus's family hugged him. "I don't know what you did, but thank you." Piratica said. "You welcome, I don't know what I did either." Inferno said. The screen faded to them saying their goodbyes in front of the team's ship and them boarding. The ship took off, showing still the family waving. Characters *Inferno *Kyd *Volan *Piratica *Virus *Doggy *Virus's Unnamed Brother *Piratica's Wife Villains *The Testers (Unknown Species) Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort